Demonss
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: [One-Shot] Pensó que podría hacerlo, salir adelante después de todo. Batallar contra sus propios demonios era una encrucijada en la cual ganabas o perdías. Y perdió miserablemente, quizá la vida tenía la culpa o tal vez solo debía desaparecer. AU, para Fire Soul TF.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Esta historia corresponde tópico "escritura sólida" del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" petición – complacencia para Fire Soul FT.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Letra normal – narración general.

Letra en **negritas** –notas de autor.

Letra en _cursiva_. –Recuerdos, carta de Lucy

Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Demons**

 _Cuando sientas el calor mírame a los ojos, es donde mis demonios se esconden – Imagine Dragons._

* * *

 _._

Cada era una lucha. Para hablar, abrir los ojos, respirar o existir.

Aquella sensación molesta en el pecho se negaba a desaparecer y se sentía como un golpe profundo de esos que dejan moretones pero no sangran. Permanecen fijos recordándole las cosas y aquello le estaba ahogando en el caos que parecía reinar su vida.

A fuera los golpes se escuchan insistentes. Uno tras otro y le duele un poco más fuerte. Si no respiraba, seguro el dolor cedería. Pero no era fácil para ella, sin importar cuando intentaran comprenderla.

El mundo se estaba cayendo con Lucy Heartfilia en él y su corazón le hacía compañía.

Rota. Sin nadie junto a ella para recoger sus pedazos.

– _Hey Lucy, debo decirte algo._

 _Ella asomó la cabeza intentando verlo pero él permanecía rígido contra el espejo. Se acercó hasta él cautelosamente sin preguntarle el motivo de su estado. Él nunca había estado tan silenciado y serio._

– _Si es por la casa necesita unos cuantos toques hogareños –soltó divertida apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. –Hay mucho material dentro de mi cabeza._

– _No lo entiendes Lucy – el mago apretó los puños. –Yo…_

– _Tranquilo, quizá no debería presionarte con la mudanza –intentó consolarlo. –puedo traer mis cosas en otro momento Natsu, no es necesario…_

– _Lucy…_

 _Su voz le sonó a un susurro ahogado casi al final. La rubia se extrañó._

– _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_

– _No quiero seguir con esto._

 _Natsu Drangeel alzó la vista. Ella sintió el cuerpo paralizado, su corazón se retorció violento contra el pecho y un vacío le inundó como nunca antes._

– _¿Quieres ser más específico? –exigió. Quizás solo estaba diciendo otra cosa, pero el semblante serio del pelirrosa le dijo todo lo contrario._

– _Lo siento, nos separaremos. Te engañé con otra mujer_

 _Algo se quebró dentro de ella._

Lucy Heartfilia nunca pensó que su corazón fuera tan fuerte. Desde la muerte de sus padres se había prometido a si misma cambiar para poder proteger a los suyos. Sus sentimientos se habían acoplado a los del resto, idéntico a la faceta problemática del instituto y cuando el amor llegó, compartirlo lo sintió demasiado prematuro. Natsu Drangeel era tan torpe que temió entregárselo completamente pero cuando lo hizo el rechazo a ser quien era nunca llegó. Por eso pensó que había hecho bien al enamorarse de él.

Habían durado cinco años juntos desde el instituto, con una vida casi hecha que creyó nunca acabaría.

Pero, tras haber pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido no sabía que pensar exactamente, y tener a las chicas mirándola con ojos curiosos ayudaba muy poco. Ellas habían decidido visarla día a día esperando la versión completa. Seguro que después de cinco años a lado de Natsu, aquella separación había sido impactante y para Lucy lo seguía haciendo, pero compuso su mejor mueca.

Tenía a Levy casi rozándole la nariz con sus ojos verdes observándole, intentando buscar la pizca más notable de dolor, pero no lo haría, no junto a ellas.

–Natsu ya me lo explicó todo Lucy – se explicó la chica iniciando la charla. –Nosotras…

Sentía las lágrimas acumularse. Sabía que ellas nunca le dirían nada, eran lo segundo más preciado para ella, posiblemente lo único desde la partida de Natsu. Ellas habían sido el soporte para seguir fingiendo que no le afecta. Nunca la juzgarían aunque ella no tuviera la culpa.

Lucy respiró, debía hacerlo o se preocuparía.

–Si ya lo saben deberían entender cómo siento – su voz tembló –Nunca me quiso.

Cana dio un trago a su botella buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Pero ustedes vivían – negó –quiero decir.

–No compliquen las cosas, lo que debía suceder pasó.

Mirajane arqueó la ceja. Los conocía a ambos de toda la vida para creer esa fingida calma de ella. Había otra cosa que ninguno quería decir. Natsu y Lucy habían sido amigos desde el instituto y novios desde hacía cinco años y la idea de que su relación terminara como si nada era ridícula.

–Lucy soy tu amiga – Erza extendió los brazos hacia la rubia –puedes expresar tus sentimientos conmigo, corrección, con todas. Es normal que te rompan el corazón cuando creías que él era el amor de tu vida.

Y quebró.

Quería desaparecer del mundo por haber sido una mierda con ella.

…

– _Sabes Lucy, esta me gusta. Parece la indicada –la rubia sonrió ante el comentario. – ¿qué te parece? Necesito tu opinión para comprar la casa._

 _Ella siguió observando el lugar. Estaba algo viejo y había basura por todos lados, pero ese espacio reducido no le recordaba en lada a su antigua mansión. Casi veía el rostro de sus padres rojos de ira por la heredera de la familia en ese lugar. Se abrazó a Natsu y la calidez invadió, siempre era lo mismo. El pelirrosa hacía valer cada momento de lo que fue o sería._

– _Un poco pequeño –él arrugó el ceño –pero me gusta. Happy tendrá dificultades para pasearse por ella, para ser un gato demanda mucha atención._

– _Podemos buscar una más grande, aunque nada se comparará con tu mansión –ella afianzó el agarre._

– _Es mejor ¿saber por qué? –Natsu negó –Porque será nuestro pequeño hogar. Cuidemos bien de él._

 _Un pequeño espacio solo para ellos._

…

La primera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Intentó ponerse de pie pero el peso le ganó y calló al piso. Más lágrimas siguieron fluyendo desesperadas y recurrió al método más práctico para acabar el sufrimiento. El cuchillo seguía sobre la mesa pequeña donde solían comer juntos. El aroma masculino seguía flotando en el aire y ello la motivó a seguir. Sus finas manos observaron su reflejo brillar.

Solo quería terminar.

Llevó la mano a su muñeca. Tembló, pero cuando el primer corte inició sus penas disminuyeron rápidamente y el alivio pareció ser instantáneo. La liberación de sensación se sintió gratificante y un nuevo corte apareció. Al tercero optó por parar, si seguía corría el riesgo de darle malas noticias a sus amigas sobre sus estúpidos actos.

Lo repetiría constantemente, solo para aliviar el dolor. El fantasma de su amor desaparecería con ello.

Lo que comenzó con un par de veces se convirtió en una obsesión.

Dañar su cuerpo se sentía bien, bastante bien al rechazo.

…

– _Sabes Lucy, siempre pensé que eras una mujer rara. –reconoció el pelirrosa mientras llevaba las cajas con pertenencias de ambos. –En el instituto estabas con las chicas pero nunca hablabas más e incluso te hiciste amiga de Jellal ¡Y eso que era un emo en esos años! Nunca fuiste normal._

 _Ella torció los labios._

– _Debiste buscarte una mejor novia entonces –contratacó –si querías algo así lo hubiera permitido ¿te lamentas entonces?_

 _Él la abrazó repentinamente. Las cajas cayeron al piso._

– _Oye, yo era un tipo ruidoso que siempre se metía en problemas. Pero eso me llevó a conocerte y darme cuenta quien era la verdadera Heartfilia. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que sentía, más ahora no voy a dejarte Lucy._

– _¿Lo prometes?_

– _Lo prometo._

…

La casa seguía siendo igual, los mismos muebles pequeños con marcas de gato en el borde. Las mismas paredes blancas, el viejo televisor junto a la pequeña cocina, el balo y el dormitorio.

Si era sí ¿Por qué se sentía distinto?

La puerta sonó, Lucy caminó por el corto pasillo y abrió la puerta. Sus sentidos se paralizaron, casi olvidó como respirar cuando lo vio. Su típica bufanda y la ropa que odiaba haciendo juego. Por un instante sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad, pero el ardor de su brazo le dijo lo contrario.

– ¡Maldición Lucy! ¿Acaso eres estúpida? – La tomó del brazo con fuerza. –Puedo olerlo, demonios ¿estás consciente acaso?

–Vete – susurró –Tu decidiste irte ¡no es asunto tuyo!

– ¡Eres una maldita mimada Lucy! Te estás haciendo daño –gritó colérico – ¿Crees que haciéndolo va a hacer diferente?

Tironeó de la manga de su camisa rosa. Las cuatro marcas seguían frescas, goteando sangre lentamente, casi sobrepasando aquella tela. La rubia intentó no llorar, no debía.

–Natsu, si eso piensas de mí márchate, ¡te amaba maldito imbécil y me dejaste sola! Faltaste a tu promesa –titubeó – Esta ya no es tu casa, lo perdiste todo al engañarme con ella.

El Drangeel la soltó. Lucy calló al piso.

–Bien, si eso es lo que deseas

Dio media vuelta. Ella lo observó irse y estiró la mano.

No me dejes.

Jamás salió de su boca. Nunca podría perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

…

– _Cana nos ha traído esto, parece un objeto de bienvenida. Incluso trae consigo una tarjeta –rió divertida dejando la canasta con botellas en el suelo –"Para ustedes, una muestra del mejor alcohol, felicidades por su hogar"_

– _Sus métodos siguen siendo enfermos –tembló el chico –aún recuerdo a Erza reprendiéndola por beber en la escuela. Esa imagen jamás saldrá de mi cabeza._

 _Happy se pasó sobre los pies de ambos ronroneando._

– _Happy parece amarte – le susurró al oído –Pero no querrás más al gato ¿verdad?_

– _Puede ser –acarició el brazo masculino. –Deberías hacerme cambiar de opinión._

– _Con todo gusto, te haré amarme hasta que no puedas con ello._

…

Cuando la primera botella de alcohol traspasó su garganta, la sensación ardiente le recordó que aquellas palabras sobre combinar la bebida con decepción nunca dejaban buenas cosas. Pero el efecto causante le llevó a beber copa tras copa y lo una salida al bar se había convertido en un cliente distinguido. Sabía que seguía estando mal, el daño sobre su cuerpo sería irreparable, más imaginarse a Natsu en los brazos de alguien carcomía parte del tiempo en el cual se dedicaba a olvidarlo. La mujer con la cual le había engañado nunca salió al tema, ni su nombre o de donde se conocían y ahora se arrepentía por no hacerlo en el momento adecuado.

–Tú debes ser la famosa hija de los Heartfilia – susurró una voz junto a ella –Me llamo Mard Geer ¿buscas saciar algo con el alcohol?

No, nunca era suficiente.

–Quiero distorsionar la realidad –confesó – ¿puedes conseguirme algo para hacerlo?

El hombre sonrió.

–Oh querida Lucy, tengo algo mejor – sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa pequeña con algo blanquecino. –esto será la solución a tus problemas.

La primera inhalación fue dolorosa. La nariz le gritaba que dejara de introducir la sustancia dentro, aunque al cabo de los minutos se sintió flotando en una especie de mundo. El bar dejó de existir y casi pudo escucharse reír por alguna cosa. Había colores brillantes destellando, esa burbuja irreal parecía no romperse, duraba el tiempo necesario y no dolía como el filo sobre su piel

Quería más, hasta sentirse satisfecha.

Las inyecciones resultaron efectivas.

Dos, tres, doce, quince. Nuevas dosis cada día.

Mucho mejor, el corazón dejaba de doler.

Y todo cobró sentido un poco.

…

– _He estado pensando –murmuró Lucy de la nada – Erza necesita una persona a su lado, alguien a quien querer._

 _Natsu la observó desde el asiento. La rubia dejó los trastos en la mesa._

– _Erza es un animal – trazó con miedo –uno muy peligroso ¿quién se enamoraría de ella? Debe ser un enfermo._

 _Ella se secó las manos y lo miró desde su posición._

– _Jellal ha estado enamorado de ella desde el instituto, tal vez deberías presentarlos –el pelirrosa gruñó. –No va a matarte, es un buen chico._

– _Seguro, pero si Erza me golpea serás mi enfermera particular –sonrió divertido. –Tienes razón, espero logren ser felices como nosotros._

– _Oh, entonces eres feliz._

– _Como nunca lo he sido._

 _._

–Eres una adicta a las drogas – Nuevamente el pulso se le aceleró al verlo dentro de la casa. Estaba sentado en el sofá contemplando la pequeña bolsa encima de aquella pequeña mesa. Ella no ocultó el hecho y supo que Natsu se había enfurecido. –Lucy, quiero que vuelvas en sí.

Volvería a sentir dolor.

–No.

Se negaba a volver al pozo obscuro dentro de ella. Esa mujer que solo recorría a la perfección motivada por el alcohol. No, si él se marcharía prefería ese trance donde era solo para ella.

–Yo… –natsu tragó grueso –es muy tarde para los dos Lucy. Hemos arruinado lo nuestro.

–Corrección –contradijo –nunca te fui infiel, e incluso imaginé mi vida contigo. Pero nada salió a como lo imaginé.

–Lucy –intentó abrazarla, ella se apartó –quiero…

–Me iré Natsu. Lejos de ti y tus engaños – titubeó – ¿al menos me amaste?

–No como deberías, lo siento.

Respiró, para vivir se necesitaba hacerlo.

–No te preocupes. Sé feliz con ella.

Su corazón terminó de morir ese día.

….

– _Hey Lucy, sigo siendo un idiota pero te quiero – le aclaró con un tupido ramo de flores. –aun soy torpe, de todas formas me haces feliz. Espero algún día recompensarlo._

– _No necesitas hacerlo –aceptó el arreglo y le besó la mejilla – aunque ser la señora Drangeel tampoco estaría mal._

– _Es cierto, Lucy Dragneel te queda muy bien._

 _Combinaban a la perfección._

…

Delineó con sus manos el borde del marco de la fotografía. Era la más actual de ambos y ahora que miraba de cerca, Natsu sonreía medianamente feliz ataviado en su cintura. Recordaba ese día y parecía lejano. Dos años fuera de Magnolia le habían sentado bien, pero llegar al mismo lugar donde su corazón fue despedazado no era la sensación más grande del mundo.

La guardó dentro de su bolsillo al bajar del autobús. El aire de la cuidad le impactó de lleno, rozando sus rubios cabellos. Nuevamente usaba camisetas largas, ellas no debían ver las antiguas cicatrices.

– ¡Lucy! –alguien se abrazó a ella. De estatura baja y cabello azul –Te esperé mucho tiempo, dos años terribles para tus amigas.

–Perdóname Levy, estar con mis padres una temporada fue bueno para mí –quiso tranquilizarla. – ¿cuéntame cómo han estado todos?

–Erza va a casarse con Jellal este mes –anunció – nos pidió para ser sus damas, ¡estoy emocionada!

Erza Scarlet había sido su mejor amiga desde el instituto. Una mujer fuerte que causaba miedo en la mayoría de los hombres e inclusive Natsu solía tener pesadillas cuando la hacía enojar. Jellal era el chico catalogado como emo del instituto, aquel que pasaría desapercibido por tener un pasado miserable. Que ellos dos se enamoraran había sido culpa de Natsu y eso la enamoró perdidamente en esos tiempos. Él siempre pensaba en la felicidad de los demás y se preguntó si desde esos años le mentía.

–Erza será feliz – reconoció –Jellal es el hombre perfecto para ella.

–Oh, también Mirajane se casó y tiene un bebé hermoso –una suave sonrisa invadió su rostro. –Laxus le pidió matrimonio al poco tiempo aunque para mí fue demasiado rápido.

– ¿Y tú? –Preguntó curiosa – ¿Ya hablaste con Gajeel?

Levy se sonrojó y Lucy rió, estar curada de cualquier pensamiento negativo era agradable tras dos años de rehabilitación. Claro, las chicas nunca se habían enterado y prefería que fuera así, estaba iniciando su nueva vida.

–Salimos un par de veces, espero se concrete algo –admitió avergonzada. –Pero bueno ¿te has recuperado ya de Natsu?

Ella cerró los ojos.

–Completamente.

Abrió un ojo para ver la reacción de la chica. Encontró una mirada perdida.

–Eh, Levy ¿pasa algo con Natsu?

–Ha caído presa de la bebida desde que te fuiste.

Su corazón rojo se amorató solo de escucharla.

…

– _Erza, éste es Jellal Fernandes y estudió en el mismo instituto – presentó el pelirrosa. Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la chica._

– _Un gusto – saludo el de cabello azul –espero logremos llevarnos bien señorita Scarlet._

– _Sí, algo me dice que así será._

– _Ves, te lo dije – le susurró al oído la rubia mientras ellos conversaban. –es amor._

– _Lo veo, pero sigue dando miedo._

….

Estar del otro lado de la situación le llevaba a preguntarse si Natsu debió sentir ese grado de impotencia. Verlo caminar por las calles de magnolia sin vida rompió sus ideales. Natsu la había salvado en el instituto y esa necesidad primaria en devolverle el favor resultaría peor que el pasado.

–Volviste –llevó las manos hacia ella, pero se detuvo –Lo siento, estoy invadiendo tu espacio.

–No importa –odió su voz insegura –eres mejor que esto.

–Perdóname Lucy – jaló su brazo hacia él –Por favor.

–No – titubeó – romperás mi corazón nuevamente, ¿la has olvidado a ella?

–Fue solo un estúpido error – Lucy sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla –Cuando caíste presa de las drogas te odié, pero me di cuenta de cuánto te necesito. Si bien dije no amarte, una parte era cierta. La otra no puede vivir sin ti.

Él también lloraba.

–Si me lastimas de nuevo no te lo perdonaré –sentenció.

¿Estaba bien caer ante el mismo demonio?

– mientras no te comas el mío, bien.

Seguro sí.

….

– _Eres importante para mí Lucy ¿lo sabías?_

– _Claro. Tú significas demasiado igual._

– _Entonces ¿para siempre?_

 _Lucy sonrió._

– _Para siempre_

…

La boda de Erza era una locura. Para empezar la novia estaba en los periódicos por ser la temible Titania camino al altar. Los amigos del novio curioseaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares de la iglesia. No eran demasiados, pero seguro Jellal se habría esforzado por hacerlo todo posible.

Jellal Fernandes amaba a Erza, sus ojos delataban el ferviente amor de su amigo y estaba segura que ella correspondía con la misma intensidad. Esperaba, algún día poder casarse así, con el amor cubriendo el ambiente.

La ceremonia pronto comenzaría, todos estaban siguiendo lo planeado menos la pelirroja. Erza no estaba por ningún lado y Lucy temía que desapareciera rompiéndole el corazón al Fernandes. Decidió buscarla, la iglesia no tenía muchos lugares para esconderse, seguro ella estaría nerviosa y necesitaba tiempo a solas.

–Hoy te casas – escuchó la voz de su novio hablar –Felicidades, Erza.

La rubia ocultó su figura tras la pared. Al parecer Natsu estaba hablando con ella antes de llevarla al altar. Erza no tenía familia y para ella era como un hermano.

–Gracias, estoy feliz –algo en el tono de la pelirroja no le convenció a Lucy. –esto es lo mejor Natsu.

–Lo sé

La Heartfilia decidió mirar.

Y se encontró un beso intenso de quien era su mejor amiga con la persona que había prometido no volver a lastimarla.

Entonces cada palabra del pelirrosa tuvo sentido. La mujer con la cual estaba era ella. Siempre había sido ella. Pensó en la cara feliz del Fernandes y el infierno apareció, él no era tan fuerte como Lucy, Jellal caería y alguien bueno como él...

–Ya debo irme, me esperan.

–igual a mí.

Ninguno se movió. Y fue suficiente.

Dio media vuelta. Corrió, sin importarle el vestido largo o los zapatos finos altos. Su corazón sangraba, nada controlaría la hemorragia. Quizá tuviera remedio, y estuviera en el cajón de la pequeña mesa esperando paciente ¿cuántos años llevaba limpia? Seguro terminaría cayendo rápidamente.

Que más daba.

…

– _No me abandones Natsu._

– _Lo dudo, mientras vivas jamás te soltaré._

…

Él se sentía como una basura o algo peor.

El cuerpo de Lucy no desprendía aroma a vainilla y su cabello había dejado de vibrar. Verla en esa molesta caja funeraria lo llenaba de rabia consigo mismo. Según los padres de ella, se había suicidado al ingerir cantidades masivas de droga en su sistema y su cuerpo no lo había soportado al llevar años sin consumirla. La culpa recaía en él pues estaba seguro que ella sabía, de alguna forma quien era la mujer con la cual la había engañado desde la primera vez.

–Ella dejó esto para ti –Layla sollozó – ten, es lo único que tendrás de ella a partir de ahora.

El joven dudó en tomarla, pero la acepto y buscó un lugar donde leerla en paz. Tomó asiento rompiendo un trozo, sacando el papel blanco.

" _Si viste esto seguramente mi corazón no soportó como debería. ¿Sabes? Mi sueño es ser escritora, te lo dije incontables veces y siempre apoyaste la idea. Eres cruel Natsu, debiste decírmelo desde el principio. Si la querías a ella debiste escogerla, no engañarme. Duele, aunque he tomado algo relajante aunque te prometí no hacerlo, pero tú tampoco cumpliste nada._

 _Escribí el primer borrador de mi historia. Se llama Fairy Tail, curiosamente narra la historia de dos personas con nuestros nombres combatiendo chicos malos. Ellos siempre ganas las batallas, aquellas que seguro nosotros jamás podríamos ganar ahora. Incluso suena más a un mundo paralelo pues tiene magia._

 _No sé si es la dosis, pero realmente imaginé ese mundo. Era divertido. Tú seguías siendo un idiota y Happy volaba, ¡incluso podía hablar! Enserio, si esta hubiera sido nuestra vida, seguro ahí tendríamos un buen final y no esta miseria._

 _Jamás perdonaré tu traición Natsu, los dos jugaron conmigo. Aun así, mi corazón es frágil. Roto una vez, era imposible volver a repararlo. Te quise._

 _¿No basta solo con eso verdad?"_

–También te quise.

Demasiado tarde, gritó su corazón.

Sin ella, el mundo se tornó negro.

…

– _¿Y si alguien te apartara de mi lado? –preguntó, él le acarició el cabello_

– _Me desharía del obstáculo siempre y cuando no te vayas._

– _¿si lo hago? – Natsu cerró los ojos._

– _Te seguiré._

…

La punta del filo reflejaba su rostro. Algunas marcas de sangre se apreciaban rodando por su mentón y muriendo en el piso. Gota a gota, el cuerpo tras él no daba señales de vida. Su amante estaba muerta y la mujer que había amado igual.

Quería a Lucy de regreso. Esa sonrisa, ese amor incondicional del instituto hasta la actualidad. Era egoísta, un estúpido egoísta que seguía necesitándola. Y la idea de inyectarse lo atormentó, aquella droga que había matado a Lucy merecía recorrer sus venas.

No, merecía un castigo peor.

Llevó el filo hasta su cuello.

–Espero encontrarte en Fairy Tail, rubia – susurró cerrando los ojos. –ahí haremos las cosas bien.

Era el fin de ese ciclo maldito. Los demonios habían ganado.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bien, eso es todo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sea de tu agrado Fire Soul TF.**

 **Nos leemos. Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
